


Dream

by cupidcyan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Breakup, Jaemin throws something, M/M, No happy end, Sad, jaemin centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidcyan/pseuds/cupidcyan
Summary: Jaemin is always the second choice.Thats it.It will probably never change.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Dream

The second choice. That's Na Jaemin.  
Always has been and probably will always be.

He cant change it. Its faith, he thinks.  
Must be.  
He cant give any other reason for what happened.

One moment he is sitting at the dinner table with his boyfriend and in the next moment he is single, with a broken glass in his kitchen and a second pair of housekeys.

Maybe he shouldn't have been so calm about his boyfriend having to move to another country.  
Maybe he should have been angry instead of calm and understanding.

His boyfriend got furious when he told him they would find a way to make it work. His boyfriend started screaming at him how they couldn't make it work because he had to move to the other side of the world for his dream.

He told Jaemin he would always choose his dream over him.

That's when Jaemin saw red.

He grabbed his glass and threw it at his boyfriend, missing and hitting the wall instead.

His boyfriend looked at him with big eyes.

Jaemin never lost his temper. Never.

"Just once I want to be someone's dream! Why cant I be important for you?!  
Why the fuck am I always the second choice?"

Jaemin got quieter towards the end. A small sob escaped his lips.

His boyfriend set his keys for the apartment down on the dinner table.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not coming back. You can keep my stuff, isnt much anyways."

Then he was out of the apartment.

Another sob ripped through the air, louder this time. Another one followed. A third one. A fourth.

Then he went to his room.

Another breakup. Another second choice.

Jaemin wont give up though. One day he will find someone that chooses him as his first choice. Someone will.

Renjun just wasn't this someone.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter; minhyungkyuu  
> Curious Cat; sunflowerwoof
> 
> Please inform me about spelling mistakes ^^  
> I'm sorry about it being so short!


End file.
